Alien X (TNO)
Alien X is the Omnitrix MK10's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. Ben acknowledges Alien X as his most powerful alien, but concedes that transforming into him is not worth the cost. Alien X has three personalities: Serena, the 'voice of love and compassion', Bellicus, the 'voice of rage and aggression' and Ben, the 'voice of reason'. All three of these voices combine to form Alien X's speech. Alien X is silent. The only things he will say are what he will be doing - what Ben, Bellacus and Serena have agreed to do. As Serena and Bellicus have been arguing for eternity and before they had no tiebreaker, getting them to focus on any present task is difficult at best. This leaves Alien X's body trapped in place, floating about a foot above the ground until an agreement is made. However, Ben uses Alien X successfully to create a near exact copy of the universe when it gets destroyed by the Anihilaarg. Appearance Alien X is a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black, excluding his hands, which are white. He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky. His eyes are green and lack pupils, and his forehead bears three horn-like protrusions. Later in the series it is implied that his starred body isn't simply 'aesthetic', but that Alien X, and by extension all Celestialsapiens are, or contain their own 'pocket universes', as Paradox was able to travel inside Alien X and speak to Ben whilst he was arguing with Serena and Bellacus before reversing the transformation. In The New Omniverse, Alien X is largely the same as before, but with a more 'heroic' appearance. His chin is now bigger, his body is more muscular, his horns are smaller, and the stars on his body are brighter than before. His stars are now green and the white on his body is also now green. Alien X wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix MK10 symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Alien X is omnipotent, being able to warp reality, time, and space with ease and at any level he wishes. Even his thoughts can become real. Alien X can create time waves to reverse events. Alien X can create an entire universe at will. He is also very durable, as he was completely unharmed when the Anihilaarg destroyed the universe around him. Alien X can self-duplicate and create galaxies to suck in other beings. He is also capable of high speed travel, superhuman strength, and the ability to grow to a gigantic size. He appears to be skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Alien X possesses telekinesis and is capable of deflecting attacks. Weaknesses In order for Alien X to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back, all three of his personalities must agree to do so. This has proven to be a major weakness, as Serena and Bellicus weren't interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben. Alien X is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed, as Ben and Azmuth have implied that Darkstar and Osmosians can absorb his omnipotent powers. This was in fact Aggregor's master plan - he collected the powers of 5 aliens (Galapagus, Bivalvan, Andreas, Ra'ad, P'andor) from the Andromeda galaxy to gain access to the Map of Infinity, in order to gain access to the Forge of Creation so he could absorb the powers of a newborn Celestialsapien. Other Celestialsapiens can harm Alien X. Even Alien X can't survive on Anur Vladias. Gallery Alien x.png|Ben's Alien X hero 23.png|Hero 23 Appearances *Alien X debuts in Failure: Part 2, where he is used by Infern to try and destroy Ben, though this fails. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse